


Amaimon and the Eight Pages

by SleepyNyash



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: a demon king versus a computer game. what's the worst that could happen?





	Amaimon and the Eight Pages

**Author's Note:**

> slight continuation of my other "amaimon attempts to big brother these twins" fics. hope you enjoy.

“Yuki.”

“...”

“Yuki!”

“...”

“Don't ignore me.”

Yukio Okumura sighed and lowered his pencil, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, “I’m studying. You can see that very clearly.”

“You’re always studying. I want to play. And Rin isn't here yet. Therefore you have to play with me.” Amaimon protested.

“I don't _have_ to do anything as far as you're concerned.” Yukio corrected. “But you're so annoying, I’ll take a quick break.” he added.

“Yay. Let's play a game.”

Yukio contemplated something briefly then chuckled, “I know a great game for you.” He dug through his closet and revealed a somewhat beat up looking laptop. “It’s a treasure hunt. You have to collect eight pages.”

“What happens when you win?” Amaimon asked.

“Find out for yourself.” Yukio smiled. He booted the laptop up, plugging it into the wall. “You can sit on my bed if you want.” He gestured to the neat bed against the wall.

“Really?” Amaimon sat taller, eyes widening slightly.

“Sure. I’m not using it right now.” Yukio shrugged.

“Are you going to sit with me?” 

“Maybe.” Yukio adjusted the screen brightness before loading the game. “Alright. Here you go. Up, down, left, right. This turns your flashlight on, and press here to run.”

“Run? Why would I do that?”

“Where’s the fun in being told what happens?” Yukio grinned.

Amaimon blinked, “That looks malicious.”

“Oh no, I would never be cruel.” Yukio laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “C’mon, you should know me better than that.”

“Now that is _really_ suspicious.” Amaimon muttered, testing the keys out. “Hm.” He shifted, “The audio is pretty good. I can hear the grass crunch as I walk. Does the battery run out on the flashlight?”

“You’ll need to use it sparingly.”

“And I have to find eight pages and then I win?”

“Yup. Have fun.”

“If I beat this, you have to play with me.” Amaimon declared.

“Sure thing.” Yukio smiled slyly.

 

Amaimon made his character wander the forest, trying to find a page. His frustration increased gradually as the minutes passed slowly and not a single page had been found. He commented aloud as he wandered, begrudgingly admiring the scenery. The demon king groaned loudly, trying to squeeze the character between a pair of trees. He clicked the flashlight on and gaped, “Hey, I found one.” There was a page stuck on a tree, like it had been shoved onto a nail.

“Then grab it.” Yukio responded.

Amaimon clicked on the page. “Don’t look or it grabs you.” he read aloud. He sat up when he heard the music change, a sound like slow, distant drumming growing over the music. “Um… Yuki. Why did that happen?”

Yukio bit back his laughter, “I suggest you turn your flashlight off and start running.”

“Yuki!” Amaimon leaned over the computer, “I don't like this. I can't see anything. Where do I go? This is a fence. Is this a good thing?”

_Hffffff._

“Don't laugh at me.” Amaimon growled. “I’m telling you this once. Don't do it. Brother or not, I **will** hurt you.”

Yukio snorted into his fist, “Get away from the fence. Try to find the bathrooms.”

“There's a truck. Why is there a truck out here in the middle of nowhere?” Amaimon demanded. He blinked, “Oh, there's another page.”

He clicked on the page and the screen grew slightly static-y. Amaimon turned his character around and gaped when the fuzziness went away. He leaned closer, “Is there something wrong with your computer? It went all fuzzy for a moment.” Then he frowned, “That drumming is a bit too… consistent and rhythmic. Is that stomping?”

“Better start running.” Yukio grinned.

“I’m going to hurt you for this.” Amaimon grumbled and made his character run. After a few seconds, the character was panting. “Stupid human lungs! Weak! There are newborn demons faster than you!”

Yukio dropped his pencil and buried his face in his hands to smother his laughter.

“Pathetic! Keep running! I hear the drumming and it's too loud!”

Yukio was shaking now.

“Stop that!” Amaimon snapped, continuing to press keys until he found a building. “Is this the bathroom? I go in here?”

“Mmhm!” Yukio managed before snorting.

“I’ll ditch this game to break your bones.” Amaimon growled.

Yukio shook his head.

“The lighting is poor- what was that?” Amaimon spun his character around. The screen went pure white static with the featureless face of a man in a suit. Amaimon jerked back, tossing the computer onto the foot of the bed. Yukio snickered quietly before realizing his mistake.

Amaimon launched himself at his half brother with a growl. Yukio shouted as he hit the ground, his head smacking the ground and he groaned. Amaimon pinned him to the floor, teeth bared, and a fierce rage burning in his eyes. Yukio was used to Rin’s fits of rage, but a significantly more powerful demon glaring and squeezing his wrists was something else.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break something of yours right now.”

Yukio blinked, “Because Mephisto wouldn't want that. And you’ll piss big brother off.”

Amaimon snarled, “I told you not to laugh. You tricked me into playing that game then laughed when I lost.” His grip tightened on Yukio’s wrists.

“Let go and I’ll give you candy as an apology.” Yukio offered, wincing at the pressure on his wrists. He could feel his pulse racing even as he tried to keep a calm look on his face.

Amaimon paused before withdrawing, “Fine. But lots of candy. And a verbal apology. Like your life depends on it.”

Yukio sat up, rubbing his wrists with a frown, “Jeez. That did hurt. See? I’m bruising already.”

“Oh, shut up. I warned you.” Amaimon growled.

Yukio opened a drawer, revealing several bags of candy. He tossed one to Amaimon, “Here. I sincerely apologize for laughing at your failure.”

Amaimon caught the bag and tore it open easily, “Hmmm. Apology accepted.” He pulled the wrapping off a lollipop and licked it curiously. He liked the flavor so he popped it into his mouth, the white plastic stick visible.

Yukio shook his head before reexamining his wrists, “Seriously, that hurt.”

“I don't like being laughed at. Now you know not to do it again.” Amaimon shrugged.

“Hmph.”

“Have you played that game?” Amaimon asked.

“I did. As a type of personal training, a test of my bravery. The first time I played **Slenderman,** I ran out of the room. I slept in Rin’s bed that night. He didn't laugh at me. He just said he’d fight Slenderman for me.” Yukio spoke wistfully. “I kept playing until I didn't jump so hard. I also played FNaF and SCP: Containment Breach as they were released over the years.”

“Are you an idiot?”

“I have my moments. Not as many as big brother, but it does happen.” Yukio admitted. He glanced at the computer, “Wanna watch me play?”

“If you don’t jump anymore, it won’t be fun.” Amaimon pouted.

Yukio blinked once, then shrugged, “Alright.”

“But I do want to watch you play a game.” Amaimon spoke.

“What game?”

“Dunno yet.”

Yukio picked up the computer carefully, “I’m glad you don’t burst into flames like big brother does. That would be a problem if all my brothers did that.”

“Big brother says you do the flame thing too.” Amaimon responded carefully.

Yukio paused, turned the computer off, a thoughtful frown on his face. After he closed the laptop, he replied hesitantly, “It’s… no. I don’t. I wasn’t strong enough to inherit that power.”

“Really?” Amaimon asked. “Cause big brother wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Demons lie all the time.” Yukio muttered.

“Mmm, more to humans and less to each other.” Amaimon shrugged.

Yukio glanced over at him, “How come you always tell me to stop hiding my tail but you hide yours?”

“Because big brother says a ‘gentleman hides his tail’. But you two think you’re freaks. You should get used to seeing yours.”

Yukio let his tail unwind from his chest. It curled around him and he frowned down at it, “This… isn’t a bad thing?”

“Well, no. It means you’re like your brother, and your brother is like us, and that means you’re not alone.” Amaimon shrugged. “Or something like that.”

Yukio felt something like white hot static build in his chest and he lowered his gaze. He tried to stamp the painful feeling down, eyebrows knit in concentration. Amaimon glanced over and blinked.

“Yuki.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re smoking.”

“Excuse me?!” Yukio jerked up.

Amaimon pointed, “There’s smoke coming off you.”

Yukio looked down and jumped off the bed just in time as blue flames spurted to life around him. He shouted in alarm and tried to take several deep breaths. Amaimon watched in awe and curiosity as the flames died down. Yukio glanced down, embarrassed as he realized his clothes had burned away, leaving just his boxers.

“What happened?” Amaimon asked. “From what I know, that really only happens when you’re feeling something really negative.”

Yukio pulled out a spare pair of glasses from his desk drawer, the white hot painful feeling building again, “It’s nothing, big brother.”

Amaimon stood taller, “Huh?”

Yukio froze, “I said, it’s nothing.”

Amaimon looked away with a small smile, “Sure thing, Yuki.”

“And don’t tell Mephisto.” Yukio ordered.

“I’ll have to.” Amaimon continued staring at the wall. “I’ll have no choice. He’ll find out anyway.”

Yukio walked to his closet with a sigh, pulling out a change of clothes, “Please, Amaimon. I don’t want to be under a death threat like big brother is. I can’t protect him if I’m trying to protect myself.”

Amaimon glanced in his little brother’s direction, “Would you die for him?”

“I’ve lied for him and to him to keep him safe. I’ve killed for him. I would give my life for him.” Yukio bowed his head. “All that matters is that the big brother who protected me is safe.”

Amaimon inched closer, “You’re a good brother. But I’m not. I’ll tell Mephisto, but he won’t tell others. After all, he kept Rin’s secret for years.”

“Yeah, until you blew it.” Yukio grumbled.

“We were just playing.” Amaimon protested.

Yukio sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, still holding the jacket he’d plucked off the hanger, “I don’t like you being around, Amaimon.” he spoke quietly.

“You’re rude.” Amaimon noted.

“You confuse me. Demons are bad. And you…”

“I’m?”

“You’re still bad, but then you do something so ordinary like jump at video games, eat lollipops, and try to hug me. And it makes my chest hurt because I can’t make myself hate you if you act… ordinary.”

“You weren’t afraid when I pounced on you earlier?” Amaimon inquired.

“Well… a little, but I’m quite used to big brother swinging his sword while it’s on fire. I’ve been hunting demons since I was a child. I don’t scare easily anymore.” Yukio buried his face in his hands. “There’s no way Mephisto will listen if I say I don’t want you around anymore, is there?”

“That’s rude. I’m trying to help. You two mope around, hating yourselves for being born, something you didn’t choose. And I try to show you that it’s not the end of the world, that maybe what you hate can be the thing that helps, and you say you don’t want me around. Yuki, you’re mean. Humans are mean.” Amaimon scowled.

Yukio winced, “I deserve that.”

“And you deserve this.”

“This?”

Amaimon stomped forward, glaring. Yukio dropped his jacket and sat taller, eyes wide. Amaimon grabbed his half brother’s shirt collar, hauled him to his feet, and scowled again, “I’m spending the night and you can’t get me to leave.”

Yukio blinked, completely off guard, “Excuse me?”

“We’ll do a, what do humans call them? A sleepover.”

“Oh Lord.”

“I’m not your lord.” Amaimon grinned slightly. “We’ll watch movies instead of doing homework. Scary ones.”

He let Yukio go and Yukio adjusted his tie, “Fine. You can spend the night.”

“I’m a demon king. I wasn’t asking permission.” Amaimon smirked.

The door opened and Rin gaped, “Hey, what’s going on? Why does it smell like burnt clothes in here?”

Yukio shook his head, “It’s nothing, big brother.”

Amaimon held out his bag of candy, “Yuki gave me candy. Want some?”

“When did you get candy?” Rin demanded.

“I started stocking them when Amaimon dropped by so much. I’ve found it keeps him less aggressive.” Yukio answered simply. “And Amaimon is such a pest, he’s informed me he’s spending the night.”

“COOL!” Rin beamed. “Sleepover! We can OD on sugar! Yukio gets really funny on sugar!”

“I do no such thing.” Yukio snorted. “I don’t even eat enough sugar to get a sugar high.”

“You so do.”

“This is bullying. I’ll tell Mephisto you two are bullying me.” Yukio warned.

“He won’t care.” Amaimon replied in an almost singsong manner. “He’ll encourage us to continue and for you to shut up.”

“I hate demons.” Yukio muttered.

“This is going to be fun.” Amaimon remarked, eyes glinting excitedly.

 

 

Mephisto chuckled at the sight of his younger brothers all sprawled out on the floor, half curled up next to each other, blankets tossed haphazardly across each other, discarded candy wrappers, and empty soda cans on the floor.

“Well, that’s good. They didn’t kill each other.”

 

Yukio mumbled in his sleep and curled up further, looking terribly small as he rested his head on Amaimon’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> i do *everything* around here. *give me more fics of these kids being brothers, not lovers!* >A<


End file.
